whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Fangs
History Early History As with many tribal histories, it is difficult to separate fact from myth. Silver Fang myths give many different reasons for their ascendancy over the other tribes, some saying that Wolf himself rescued Gaia from death and was rewarded by their signature ivory coat, and others saying that Gaia, after creating the first Garou, designated the leaders with the white coat. It is known that Russia's Sept of the Crescent Moon, ostensibly the oldest caern in existence, was raised by Silver Fang Theurges and that it has been in existence for millennia. It is also known that the Silver Fangs tend to consider Russia their traditional homeland, and that they were involved with their royal and noble families since the days of Novgorod and Kiev Rus. The Silver Fangs were active in human politics many centuries before that, though, having learnt of kingship and heredity from them millennia before. They were present in the royal families of Rome and proto-Europe, often battling vampires for control of nations and the Glass Walkers for dominance of the cities. As the centuries passed, they and their Kinfolk married into Europe's royal and noble houses, guaranteeing their tribe a ready position to work at turning kingdoms and empires to their desires Dark Ages Victorian Age The Silver Fangs were divided over the American Revolution, and began polarizing into American and European camps. The European camp would polarize itself in the 19th century; it is rumored that the Crimean War was instigated by rival Silver Fang houses. And while the Silver Fangs squabbled amongst themselves, their "subject" tribes began stretching their wings, and expanding beyond their niches. To be sure, there were notable Silver Fangs during this time period, such as American Theurge Isaiah Morningkill, who were more concerned with getting the job done than standing on tradition, but the tribe as a whole was slowly ossifying, and the only ones who didn't know it were them. Modern Nights The 20th century seemed to be the final chapter for the Silver Fangs' traditional leadership of the Garou Nation. The English Silver Fang house of Austere Howl was plagued by Wyrm cultists among its Kinfolk, the Russian house of Crescent Moon took multiple hard hits from the overthrow of the royal family and the Communist rule, the Asian house of Blood Red Crest became plagued by low birth rates, and the American house of Wyrmfoe was, for decades, ruled by a king who grew more paranoid and insane each day. The other tribes were perfectly willing to go their own way, and the Shadow Lords were eager and poised to leap into the leadership vacuum. Then, during the 1990s, things changed a little. Two young and stubborn leaders came to the fore, and have thus far proven to be exactly what the tribe needs to keep from slipping into stagnation. Baba Yaga, the powerful vampire that once plagued Russia, made a comeback, and brought powerful Wyrm-dragons with her. The Russian Silver Fangs were at the forefront of that war, rallying the other tribes and fighting as if heroes of old, despite taking horrid losses and the treason of one of their most respected war leaders. The war ended with the Russian Garou victorious, a young and strong-minded queen on the Crescent Moon throne, and a newly-reinvigorated group of Russian Silver Fangs. That queen is Tamara Tvarivich, descendant of the greatest Russian Silver Fang heroes and a master Theurge who fought on the war's front lines even after her uncle, the house leader, was slain. In America, the paranoid and insane King Jacob Morningkill of House Wyrmfoe was killed by Lord Arkady Iceclaw, a famed Russian Silver Fang and secret Wyrm agent, who plotted to assume the throne himself. His plot was thwarted by Albrecht, exiled great grandson of Jacob Morningkill, whose years of exile among the "common" tribes had taught him humilty and toughness. With the aid of his packmates, Albrecht recovered the lost Silver Crown, the tribe's greatest fetish, and used it to oust Arkady from the Oak Throne. Since his ascension, he has been a hands-on leader, and more interested in getting things done and restoring his tribe's respect among the other tribes than standing on ceremony. With the leadership of these two rulers, even should Apocalypse be around the corner, the Silver Fangs will fight till their last, shining proud as the heroes they were born to be. The Current Silver Fangs Alpha Male is Lucian Celestria, who's real name is Pedro Cordeiro Organization Lodges *Sun Lodge *Moon Lodge Houses *Clan Crescent Moon - The oldest and most prestigious house, located in Russia. *House Wyrmfoe - The youngest house and appropriately the most brash, located in the USA. *House Gleaming Eye - Internal police for the Sliver Fangs, they hunt those who have been corrupted by the Wyrm. *House Blood Red Crest - In Southeast Asia however in decline due to drastically low births. *House Wise Heart - Eastern mystics. *House Unbreakable Hearth - Ambassadors and emissaries for the Sliver Fangs they are often the middlemen between the tribe and the rest of the Garou nation. *House Austere Howl - A house in reclusion, said to be tainted by the Wyrm by House Gleaming Eye because along the way they shared Kinfolk with the Picts (traditional White Howler/BSD kin). Their Queen and Court has found sanctuary at the Sept of Tri-Spiral the Fianna Tribal Caern. Camps Even royalty has factions, and the Silver Fangs are no exception. While mostly united in their desire to remain "top dogs", the tribe is divided on how to go about it. The following camps are the most polarized factions within the Silver Fangs: *''Royalists'' - The tribe's traditionalists, the Royalists wish to return the "good old days" where all other tribes bent the knee to the Silver Fangs. For obvious reasons, the Royalists do not get along well with the Renewalists. *''Renewalists'' - Home to the tribe's "young Turks", the Renewalists advocate the integration of new ideas and, perhaps, new blood into the tribe, to stave off stagnation. For obvious reasons, the Renewalists do not get along well with the Royalists. *''Ivory Priesthood'' - Less a faction than the tribe's self-appointed arcane researchers, the Ivory Priests research the secrets of death and life. *''Grey Raptors'' - Perhaps best described as an extremist sect of the Royalists, the Grey Raptors take it upon themselves to deal judgment upon those who defy the Silver Fangs. *''Masters of the Seal'' - The tribe's most secret camp, the Masters of the Seal are thieves, dispatched to steal the most damaging and most useful secrets from the other tribes. Tribal Culture Political Culture Religious Culture Version Differences Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse Category:Glossary Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse glossary